dcafilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Bonneau "Sandman"
Ivan is the main character of DCA Files and DCA Comics. Origins Ivan has evolved from different names and designs over John's lifetime. When John was 6 Ivan was named “Captain Good” as a childhood hero of John. Then was named “Camo the ninja” in when John was 12 and getting into art for real, inspired by the camouflage look and Naruto. When John was 16 he found out Ivan is Russian for John and Bonneau was his native french translation of Goodwater so from then on he was named Ivan Bonneau. His Life Story info about his past is hidden until the release of the DCA File pages about his past to protect spoilers Ivan was originally a criminal named Devan Bonneau who was the leader of a group named Dark Syndrome. During an attack on the Big Brother Tower he was killed in an explosion. He arrived in hell to suffer for his sins but was taken to heaven to get a second chants. After one year he return to earth in a body made of sand. He changed his name to Ivan Bonneau to make sure the government would not take him as a criminal again. He took a Job as (DCA) Darocy Covert Agents which he is just called a “Bounty Hunter” to the public. Facts About Him *Ivan is generally a nice guy who tries to help as much as he can which is a big change from the evil criminal life he used to live. *Ivan was the First Original Character made by John Goodwater. *John and Ivan are not Russian, but Ivan was a good name for him. *Ivan's Nickname "Sandman" is a codename giving to him by Ian Freaksworth because Ivan's Body is made of sand. *Wile Ivan is made of sand at a natural state his body fully imitates a human body. *he weights so much because his body is made of sand, witch helps him stay on the earth *Can switch to 2 other body forms: Metal(“Mercury” Ivan) and Stone(“Stonewall” Ivan) *Even though his body is made of sand he can still feel pain, he just cant pass out from the pain or die (unless around the Unknown element) *Sandman-Ivan is the Username of many of Johns profiles including his email. *A sand timer shape that looks like a I and S that John uses as his signature on his pictures comes from Sandman Ivan. *Ivan has a few alter Egos that is not talked about in DCA Files including: : -Captain “Steam-Iron” Ivan- the Steampunk version (has the most side story) : -”Sandfox” Ivan- the Furry version : -”SuperSandman” Ivan- a Superhero that is 13 years old that is apart of a friends comic “Supercrash! ” earth and steam ivans.jpg|Sandman Ivan and Steam-Iron Ivan fox ivan.png|Sandfox Ivan Mr.sandman.jpg|Sandman coming from the beach sandman.png|the first Vector picture of Ivan diffrent_ivans_by_sandman_ivan-d30wv28.png|Ivan and his transformations updated_timeline_of_ivan_by_sandman_ivan-d2z25pn.png|the full evolution of Ivan including original drawings of each. Mr. Sandman.png|dramatic picture Knick trophy Ivan item.png|a trophy made by me for a friends upcoming game|link=http://knickolaus.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2y36ay|linktext=the original picture he made Image2993.png|a Info card for the Supercrash! group on DeventART|link=http://superhumansinc.deviantart.com/ Ivan template.png|template of current Ivan Cover-art.png|the original cover page of the original DCA Files DCA_vs_Superhuman_Inc_by_Sandman_Ivan.png|epic picture of Ivan in the DCA fighting Supercrash Mr_Sandman_Night_by_Sandman_Ivan.png|Sandman watching over a sleeping town. "Sandman" John Goodwater 07:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Elementalist